1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention relates to a connector for terminating fibre optic cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optical qualities of a fibre optic connector are often dependant upon the ability to cut the optical fibre without destroying the surrounding cladding. It is easy to cut an optical fibre including the surrounding jacket, as the jacket supports the inner cladding and fibre for cutting. However most optical connectors require a bare fibre, including the core and cladding, to be inserted through a rear side of a fibre connector. Thus it is usually required to strip the outer insulating jacket from the fibre cable, in a manner similar to stripping the insulation from a metal conductor of an insulated wire. However when the fibre core and cladding are bared, and the fibre end is cut, the cladding is often times chipped and severed at the free end, and it is this end face which is used as the mating interface with the complementary connector or other optical device. Thus, much time and effort has been spent trying to perfect methods for notching and cutting fibre ends so as to reduce the destruction to the fibre cladding at the fibre free end.